


Days in the Sun

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Kalai ~ Daughter of the Wind Main Canon [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Dilan is best dad, Dilan yeeted Vanitas before it was cool, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Light Angst, Other, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: Dilan is reunited with his daughter after nearly a decade when she is sent by her stepfather to live in the castle of Radiant Garden. After a less than ideal start at life, he vows to make sure her new life is happy and free of dangerKalai begins her new life in the care of Ansem The Wise and his apprentices. As she goes through the ups and downs of adolescence, she can't help but find herself drawn to the mysterious and brooding member of the Royal Guard.Accompanying Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2H6DIK9Prk687D9i9PvEdcThis story is now complete. Kalai's story continues in my followup work Chasing Purpose.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> So...uh...first off, hi. Secondly...uh...yay for my first work here! 
> 
> I wrote a series of Kingdom Hearts fics a few years ago centered around an original character named Kalai who observes and becomes part of the events of the series starting out as an apprentice to Ansem The Wise and then as an unwilling member of Organization XIII. Now after finishing KH3 and getting some new lore, I've been inspired to return to my writing and feel confident enough in it to share with you all. 
> 
> Now for some basic backstory.
> 
> Kalai was born exactly twelve years before the events of BBS, the illegitimate daughter of Dilan and a woman from a noble family. She spends the first years of her live with her mother and stepfather in a rather abusive household and is sent away to live with Ansem The Wise when she is 11. She is not aware of her true paternity. 
> 
> Each chapter will chronicle a different year in her life up to the point when Radiant Garden falls to darkness.

 

~~~

 

_How did she get here? Where was her mother?!_

Dilan looked down at the wobbling infant with great uncertainty. Her mother and uncle were in the parlor, how did she make it as far as the courtyard without anyone noticing her? He didn’t even know that babies could move that much on their own at such a tender age. He knelt down to meet her level with a small but uncertain smile. 

“Uh...where is your mother, little one?”

Of course the child did not respond, she was looking up at him with an innocently sweet absentmindedness. A smile came to her face that Dilan found extremely endearing. Oh, why did the circumstances of her birth have to be so cruel? For all of them?

“Does she know you’re out here?”

She was holding onto anything her little arms could grab onto and was trying to stand. He didn’t know if he should help her, or even if it was allowed. But of course, there was something very strong burning in him to pick her up and embrace her. Even at a year old the child was already so much like him with her soft little head of black/brown hair and those round wide eyes that resembled two brilliant amethysts. She was wobbling again, about to fall and Dilan found he could no longer help himself. 

He swept the infant into his arms as easily as picking up a feather, as it turned out this was a good idea and she began to giggle. How odd, he had never really been one for children yet this little one seemed to be working a strange sort of sorcery on his heart at that moment. 

“We should probably go find your mother, little Kalai.” 

But she evidently did not intend to be returned so quickly. She stretched her little arms towards the garden and the soft white flowers what were currently in bloom. Dilan could not help but chuckle a little at this.

“How interesting that of all the flowers here, those catch your eye.” 

Gently he put her down, keeping a hold of her hand as she trotted towards the flowers, bending down a little to pluck some up in her plump little hand. The child giggled again. 

“You like them, don’t you?” He asked. “I suppose you would. You know, they share your name.”

“Kalai! Kalai!”

Dilan quickly brought his attention to the woman running towards them, the look of worry in her beautiful blue eyes quickly vanished when she caught sight of her child wobbling around in the garden beside the Royal Guard. Quickly he stepped back as she picked up the infant, but she regarded him with a small but tender smile. 

“How did you get out here?” She asked softly. 

The child made a cheerful noise as she thrust a small bunch of white flowers to her mother's hand. The woman laughed as she took them from her daughter. For a split second her eyes met those of the guard still standing a few steps away from them. She looked at the flowers thoughtfully before speaking again.

“Please forgive her.” She said. “I hope she was not a bother to you, Sir.” 

 _No one is here but us. How can you still address me like that?_ He thought to himself. _After everything we have shared?_ A sharp pang went through his heart but his tone did not change even as he bowed to her respectfully.

“Not at all, My Lady. Your daughter is very lovely and quite charming.” A small smile crept on his face as they locked glances with each other. “Just like her mother.” 

An involuntary flush rose to her face and she quickly turned around to leave. 

“Well thank you. My uncle, Lord Ansem is probably looking for us both. We’ll take our leave now.”

She did not notice how fast she was walking through the halls, nor did she notice how her child had started becoming fussy the moment they left the courtyard. All she could think of was the burning sensation in her heart. 

 _Lovely and charming, like her mother._ She thought. _And even at a year old, determined and willful. Like her father._

 

_~~~_

 

_Ten Years Later..._

 

_“The damn child resembles him a thousand times more than either of us combined!”_

_“She doesn’t belong here! She should have never been born!”_

_“She’ll be happier in the castle. Or not. It doesn't matter anyway.”_

Memories of the words of cruelty continued to echo in her ears as she walked down the hallways holding the hand of the mysterious man who would now be her guardian. It seemed like cruelty was the only thing that Kalai had ever known in her eleven years of life. The only kindness she ever knew was from sympathetic servants in her family’s manor. Everyone else, even those who were supposed to love her most of all, had been toward her indifferent at best and harsh at worse.

Even her younger siblings refused to show her even the smallest measurement of respect. As if they also knew there was something very wrong with her that made her stand out within the family. No one had ever bothered to explain to her why she had dark hair and violet eyes, compared to the reddish gold locks and blue eyes belonging to her mother and siblings. No one had bothered to explain to her why out of all the children, her father seemed to dislike her the most while showing preferential kindness to her younger siblings. All that she knew was that something about her was wrong and for it, she was being sent away to live in a mysterious castle with a mysterious man whom she had only heard of in passing: “Ansem the Wise.”

It was nearly midnight when her mother finally bought her to the place that would be her new home. Ansem was already waiting for them outside the castle gates when they arrived. Kalai gazed up at him nervously, not knowing anything about where she was or who this man was. However, he wore a kindly look with gentle eyes and a small but welcoming smile and Kalai felt an unfamiliar warmth in her heart as he reached out to take her hand.

“Come, my child.” He said.

She obeyed him, turning back around briefly to her mother. “Goodbye, mother.” She said, hoping her voice didn’t sound as afraid as she felt.

But her mother simply turned around to leave, not bothering to respond or show even the smallest measurement of sadness at their parting. It didn’t matter anyway. She would never see her worthless bastard daughter again if all went according to plan; a child whose existence was a bitter reminder of a past better forgotten. A love forbidden from her, and the greatest indiscretion of her life.

Kalai was taken from her thoughts and brought back to reality at the stop of two double doors. Ansem opened the doors leading into his study and led Kalai in, still by the hand. Inside four men sat silently, staring at her with curious interest. Kalai studied them as well; one of the men was dressed in a white lab coat with long blonde hair and glowing green eyes that observed her with curious scrutiny. The other three men wore an identical uniform of dark grey with white gloves, among those three Kalai immediately noticed one of them staring at her with what seemed to be a look of shock. Kalai felt afraid under his surprised glance and did not look at him for longer than a few moments. But she did notice something peculiar, that he had the same violet eyes as her.

“Gentlemen.” Ansem finally spoke. “This is Kalai. She will be living with us from this point forward. I expect you all to be very agreeable to her and help her feel at home here.”

~~~

Sleep had never come easy to Kalai and tonight was no different. Though Ansem the Wise had went out of his way to make her new room welcoming, with walls painted in a soft pink and lacy bedding he felt would be appealing to a young girl, she couldn’t feel comfortable in her new surroundings no matter what she did. Anxiety was as natural to her as breathing. Now alone, Kalai had moment to think about her new situation and the anxiety she felt. Ansem had seemed kind, though she didn’t know much else about the other residents she couldn’t help but wonder if they would be cruel as well. As she thought this she heard footsteps in the hallway and sat upright on her bed as her visitor stepped into the doorway.

“Do you require anything, Miss?”

Kalai was silent for a long time as she stared blankly at the man with violet eyes, he was a large man with broad shoulders but he spoke with an indifference that sounded neither cruel nor kind and she didn’t know weather or not she should be afraid of him. But she stared at him all the same.

“Miss?”

“I require nothing at the moment.” She replied at last. “Thank you but I wish to rest and be alone now, Sir.”

The man gazed at her with a look Kalai couldn’t read; it was sad, but strangely gentle. But he did not change the tone,

“Very well then.” He replied as he turned his back to leave. “By the way, my name is Dilan.”

“Goodnight, Dilan.” Kalai said. The faintest of smiles came to his lips, though she did not see.

“Goodnight, Miss.”

The next morning Kalai awoke to find a small package laying at her feet wrapped in silver tissue paper. Inside was beautiful doll, similar to the one’s she had always envied that belonged to her sisters. Her father had never allowed one. Along with the doll was written a simple note, unsigned.

_She will be your friend, she will watch over you, as I will always watch over you._

 

~~~

She had breakfast alone in her room and afterward dressed in the clothes Ansem the Wise had provided for her, a white blouse with a grey vest and a black skirt that went past her knees along with a white lab coat. She was told that she would spend the first hours of her day learning lessons with a man name Even, incidentally the same blond haired man she had seen the night before. She wouldn’t be alone though, there was also another child under the wardship of the castle a little younger than herself. A boy named Ienzo.

Children rarely enjoy their lessons, and the same was true for Kalai though she made it a point to listen to Even intently though he had a habit of talking on and on to the point everything he said sounded like a foreign language. During this time she couldn’t help but notice Ienzo staring at her interestedly and she wondered how long it had been since he had seen another child, let alone a girl. Even allowed lessons to end early that day so she could have more time to get familiar with her new home.

When the two children were allowed to leave Ienzo gazed up at her and without a word took her hand and began to lead her down the halls of the castle with a childish enthusiasm that was endearing to Kalai. She had a little brother at home, but he was a nasty and spoiled thing, as unlike this boy as night was unlike day. They stopped at another set of double doors, Ienzo pushed them forward to reveal a vast library. He smiled up at her and resumed dragging her by the hand through the maze of bookshelves until they came to one small corner of the upper level of the library hidden away by many shelves of books.

“This is my secret place.” He said, sitting down beside her and pulling something out from between two books in the shelf next to him. “The grownups don’t know about it. I like to come here sometimes after lessons. Sit down with me!”

Kalai obliged and saw that he held a wooden chest in his hands. Ienzo opened it to reveal a chess set.

“Do you know how to play?”

She smiled. “I’ve seen my father play it, but I’m afraid I don’t know the rules.”

The boy’s face lit up. “Oh! Then I’ll teach you and we’ll play! This is the only game Even will allow me to play but he always beats me! So maybe I’ll finally win a game against you!”

She couldn’t help but giggle, this was the first time since her arrival at the castle that she had begun to feel at ease. And so they spent a pleasant hour together as Ienzo taught Kalai how to play chess. As they played they spoke more and got to know each other. Kalai learned that Ienzo’s parents had died when he was a baby and so he had lived in the castle for most of his young life. The other’s in the castle all cared for him and Ienzo had come to see them all almost like family.

“Aeleus is my favorite.” He said. “He doesn’t talk as much as the other’s but he’s very nice. And…” smirking a little “I sometimes can actually beat him in chess.”

“What about the other’s in the castle?”

“Master Ansem, he’s also nice. Sometimes he takes me out for ice cream and let’s me sit in his study while he does his research. Even. whom you already know, talks a lot and can be kind of annoying but he’s also kind. Braig is okay. One day he was showing me how to play a new game with cards called ‘poker’. But Even found out and became angry.”

“And Dilan?”

Ienzo shrugged. “He doesn’t speak to me much, except to order me to bed or keep me from going outside the castle gates. He mostly stays around Aeleus, guarding the front. And when he’s not doing that he’s sparring with Braig in courtyard.”

“So you don’t think he’s nice?”

“Not really, not like Aeleus.”

Kalai didn’t like this response. Out of all of her new guardians, it was Dilan who had caught her interest the most yet, at least according to Ienzo, seemed to be the most of a mystery. His intimidating appearance did not help matters either. She twisted a finger around a lock of her dark hair thoughtfully and was about to speak when suddenly they heard the large double doors open and someone walk in.

“Young Master, Lady Kalai. Are you two in here?”

Kalai froze as Ienzo quickly shoved the chess set back in the shelf. “See what you did? You talking about him bought him in here!”

_How was that HER fault?_

She didn’t have time to respond before Ienzo grabbed her hand again and led her quickly but quietly out of the shelves and pushed open another set of double doors on the upper level. Ienzo laughed and to her surprise, Kalai found herself laughing too.

“Ha! He won’t find us now!”

“No, but I can.”

The two children hardly had time to turn around before Braig grabbed them both by the collars of their lab coats, grinning mischievously.

“Damnit Braig!”

“Oh? And who taught you how to speak like that, little one?”

“You did! Remember?”

“As if. Now why don’t you tell me where you two squirts were hiding all this time?”

 

~~~

Later that evening Kalai sat on her bed, contemplating the events over the past twenty four hours. She was holding the doll that had been left to her mysteriously the night before, along with the doll she had returned to her room that evening to find books waiting for her on the chair next to her bed. One of them was a children’s dictionary and the other was a beautifully illustrated copy of the fairytale _The Blue Bird_. This had been the first time she had ever really had anything of her own and it felt strange to her. Stranger still was that she naturally wanted to thank whoever had given these gifts to her but she had no idea whom that was. She thought the matter over many times before she heard a light knock at her door.

“I trust your first day in the castle was a pleasant one, Miss?”

She gave Dilan an uncertain smile and nodded.

“Very well then. Will you be requiring anything?”

Kalai hesitated before shaking her head. Truthfully she did require something, though she could not understand what it was or even how she would ask it.

“Goodnight, Miss.”

Sleep came to her easier than it had the previous night and honestly easier than it ever had before. It was odd, when she had first been told that she would be sent to this strange new place, she had been under the impression that it was some sort of punishment. But it didn't seem that way now, she was actually beginning to feel like she could grow to like this castle and the people who resided in it. In Ansem the Wise she had found a caring guardian and in Ienzo she had found a friend. She still did not know much about the other’s but she had seen enough to know that she was more or less safe. Perhaps in time she could develop a sense of normality in her new surroundings.

~~~

Much later that night, as Kalai shifted peacefully in her sleep, a large shadow loomed over her. His footsteps were soft and Kalai not once emerged from her slumber she was holding her new doll in her arms and _The Blue Bird_ was half opened next to her, as if she had fallen asleep while reading it.

Dilan smiled sadly and very tenderly patted her head, careful not to wake her.

 _Sweet little Kalai_. He thought to himself. _You don’t know who I am, perhaps one day you will. But you truly have no idea how much your daddy has missed you. And now that you're here I swear by the light of Kingdom Hearts I will always protect you. I love you more than words can say._

“Mmmm” Kalai sighed in her sleep.

He didn’t dare to stay a moment longer, placing a small vase of primroses on her nightstand before leaving as quietly as he had come.

~~~

 


	2. Duty of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalai and Ienzo escape the castle during a crisis, set during the events of BBS.

~~~

“Hey squirts! The sun’s going down! Time to go back!”

Kalai and Ienzo hardly heard Braig, or better yet they pretended not to. They had been enjoying a lovely afternoon playing in the Fountain Court on the far side of the castle. A little redheaded girl from town had even joined them. Ienzo was now sitting on the steps leading to the castle town reading a book while Kalai and her new friend took turns floating flower petals on the shimmering waters. She smiled to herself. In the year that she had come to live the the castle of Radiant Garden, this was actually the very first time she and Ienzo had been allowed outside the castle walls; as long as they were properly guarded of course.

“Hey Princess! Are you even listening to me?”

_I’m trying not to but you keep running your mouth!_

She sighed and turned her head up to look at the evening sky. Having been stuck in the same environment for such a long time, she wanted to savor her temporary taste of freedom for as long she could.

“Kairi! It’s getting late.”

A lady’s voice called out to the little redheaded girl, she smiled up at Kalai.

“That’s my grandma. I have to leave now.”

“It was nice to meet you, Kairi.” Kalai replied. “I hope I get the chance to see you again soon.”

Kairi ran up the stairs to meet her grandmother and waved to her. Kalai waved back and continued to do so until they were both out of sight. Braig approached her, arms folded.

“The old lady has a point you know.” He said with that mischievous grin of his. “You two don’t want to be out here after dark when the monsters come out do you?”

She scoffed. “Monsters? Please!”

“No bluffing here, Little Princess.”

“They’re no such thing as monsters!”

“As if!”

Kalai laughed, of course Braig was simply trying to scare her. But she followed him back all the same with Ienzo following not to far behind her.

~~~

As she returned to her room for the night Kalai had to pass by one of the upper lounges where the guards liked to drink and play cards when they were off duty, the door was cracked and she couldn’t help but want to eavesdrop on their conversation even though she knew she would be scolded if she was caught. Truth was she was always curious about the things they spoke of.

“So it’s true?” She thought she recognized this voice as belonging to Aeleus.

“Indeed.” Dilan replied. “Those abominable creatures were spotted again by the Fountain Court not to long after Braig brought the the Young Master and Lady back into the castle.”

“A good thing we returned when we did then.”

“There's more.” Dilan continued. “There have been rumors of a boy with a mask who has been controlling those monsters. His Lordship has instructed us all to be on high alert and to not allow the children outside anymore until the crisis has been dealt with.”

“Pity.” Aeleus sighed. “They seemed so happy coming back this evening. I was looking forward to taking them out again tomorrow.”

Kalai bit her lip. So Braig wasn’t bluffing after all! She didn’t have a chance to hear anything else as she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder, turning around to find Ienzo looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. She placed a finger on her lips to indicate him to keep quiet as she led him across the hall away from the cracked door.

“I think I left my book outside.” He said. “I can’t find it anywhere and I don’t remember if I picked it up when I was coming in.”

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it tonight.”

“I have to find it! I’m on the last chapter!”

Kalai made a face, knowing well it would be dangerous if either of them ventured outside the castle tomorrow and that none of the guards would allow it anyway.

“I’ll go out and look for it for you!” She said at last. “So don’t worry.”

“I want to go with you!”

“No, you can’t!” With some sternness in her voice she was not used to using with the boy. “It’s dangerous and you could get hurt!” She could see the sadness coming into his face and softened her tone. “Please, Ienzo. I promise I will find your book tomorrow. Leave it to me, okay?”

Kalai had no idea how she would pull of her promise but she was determined not to let her friend down. She smiled at him and turned to go back to her room in order to plan her venture outside the castle the next morning.

~~~

“And just where do you think you’re going, Little Princess?”

Kalai cursed herself for not being quick enough to get past Braig, and he had caught her so quickly too! She glared at him.

“None of your business!”

“Oh it very much is my business, Sweetheart.” Grabbing her hand and giving her that mischievous smirk that she so despised. “You see, His Lordship gave us explicit instructions not to let you or the other squirt outside, lest you both get gobbled up by monsters.”

She huffed. “This is not an idle outing! I left something outside at the Fountain Court yesterday! Let me go so I can find it!”

“As if!” He tightened his grasp on her and dragged her back toward the lower level entrance of the castle. “You’re not getting me fired on my watch, Little Princess.”

Back in the castle, Kalai sat in the upper level of the library clearly annoyed and trying to figure out a new escape plan.

_Dilan and Aeleus are guarding the front, as always. And Braig is in the lower levels. That’s the closet way to get to the Fountain Court but..._

She slumped in her chair and looked up at the ceiling.

_Wait! There is another exit! By the outer gardens leading to the reactor! I would have to go through town but it’s my only way out of here._

Kalai got up quickly but paused for a moment. _Maybe I should let Ienzo go with me. It may be easier to make an escape if both of us work together..._

As she thought this, she thought she heard Even come in the library, he spoke in a worried tone.

“Ienzo? Where are you, boy? Are you hiding here?”

Almost on instinct Kalai quickly and quietly went to the little corner among the bookshelves where she and Ienzo liked to hide and play chess. She sat there and waited for Even to leave.

“Oh, where could he be? This isn’t like him at all!”

From her hiding place, Kalai stared out at the blonde scientist. Silently praying that he would not think to turn and look in her direction.

“He was talking about something he left outside yesterday. It couldn’t be, could he have possibly…”

She bit down on her lip hard to suppress a gasp. _He didn’t!_ She had to wait a few moments before the door shut and Even was gone. If it was true that he had snuck out without her then she knew she had leave now to find him. Most likely none of the guards knew of his absence just yet, if she was quick maybe she could find him and the book before he found himself in real danger.

~~~

Slipping outside to the outer gardens proved easier than she thought it would be, almost too easy and Kalai made sure to be on her guard. In her hand was a large stick broken off from a nearby tree. She would use it to defend herself if need be.

Almost on cue she found herself surrounded by a group of four grotesque green creatures with glowing red eyes that clawed at her menacingly. She froze for a moment but then remembered her purpose and swung savagely at her would be assailants.

“Away!”

But the monsters would not hold back, one of them quickly slashed at Kalai, leaving claw marks in the sleeve of her white lab coat. Another jumped at her from behind and pushed her to the ground. She took the hint, defense would be preferred to offence in this situation and she quickly regained her footing and ran toward the Central Square. Once there she didn’t see any monsters anywhere. She let out a relieved sigh and continued to the Castle Town, past the Moogle shop, again no monsters. The Fountain Court wasn’t too far now, if nothing else came at her, she was sure things would be okay.

Imagine her feelings of shock, sadness and worry when she found the court to be empty. Ienzo was not there, nor was there any trace of the book he was searching for. Kalai sunk to her knees in despair. Had this entire trek really been for nothing? She hoped that Ienzo had somehow gotten to safety and that she herself would manage to get back to the castle in one piece.

She rose to her feet but was knocked down again by a sharp icy gust. A large, rounded monster hovered above her. Kalai knew at once that her stick would not be enough to defend against this behemoth creature and she screamed in terror.

“Back off!”

As quickly as the monster had cornered her it was gone, disappearing in a puff of darkness. Kalai looked up to see a tall young man in front of her, holding a large blunt weapon that looked kind of like a key. He turned around and looked down at her, blinking and clearly shaken.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a gentle tone, reaching a hand out to her.

Kalai blushed but took the stranger’s hand all the same. He brought her to his feet and gave her a small smile. A few tears had begun to fall down her face.

“I’m not okay!” She snapped “I’ve can’t find my friend, and those monsters keep attacking me!” The young man shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do about the crying girl next to him. Gently but awkwardly he patted her head.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine. He may even be looking for you too.”

“You think so?”

“I’m sure of it. You should probably go find some place safe. You won’t be able to find them if the Unversed find you first.”

“Unversed?”

“Those creatures that attacked you. I wish I could help you but I’m looking for someone myself.”

“I understand. Thank you for helping me out all the same.” The young man smiled at her again.

“Before you go, can I have the name of my rescuer?”

“Terra.”

Kalai smiled. “Thanks again, Terra.”

~~~

She had managed to make her way through the Castle Town once more without incident and was nearing the end of the Central Square. Kalai was beginning to think that the worst of this ordeal was over at last as she made her way back to the Outer Gardens. Various Unversed were crawling about but Kalai did not feel like having to fight them off again.

 _Perhaps movements of stealth would be best._ She thought as she quickly snuck past one of the monsters and hid herself beside a bush.

 _Good plan! Now on to the next one!_ She moved further toward another bush in the same fashion, once again avoiding the notice of the creatures. Kalai was so close to safety she could feel it.

 _One more sprint and I’m home free!_ Without another thought she bolted, not bothering one more thought or even to watch where she was going, only to crash back to the ground, bumping hard into something. Kalai quickly rose to her feet only to be struck down again with a sharp blow to her face. This time she actually looked up to see a dark figure a little taller than herself. Terror struck her heart.

_There have been rumors of a boy with a mask who has been controlling those monsters._

She struggled to catch her breath as her mind registered the very real danger she was now in. This was bad, she had to find away to escape. Immediately she turned away and began to run back to Central Square but the masked boy moved with lightning quickness to block her escape and in another moment, summoned a group of those green creatures from before.

 _Damnit!_ She thought. So I have no choice but to try and fight back. She was still holding onto her stick. With a few determined blows she was able to deal with a few of the green monsters before she boldly swung it at the masked figure.

“Are you for real, little girl?”

With one swift move, he seized the stick from her hands, snapping it in too as if it were nothing. He knocked her down to the ground again, this time hard enough that Kalai couldn’t get back up as easily or as quickly.

“How dare you?! You son of a…”

“Pathetic.”

The masked boy summoned a weapon that looked a lot like the one Terra wielded, but darker and more jagged. Sharp gasps choked Kalai as she tried her best to get away from the assailant, but somehow she knew her attempts would be futile as she found herself blinded by her own tears.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!”

In an instant something powerful blew the masked boy off of his feet, he came crashing to the ground but immediately regained composure, charging at Kalai before being smacked back forcefully.

“Dilan!”

“Kalai, stand back!”

“Stay out of this, old man!”

Dilan stared down at Kalai, trembling, struggling to stand from an apparent sprained ankle with her lab coat torn, and then glared at the masked boy.

“You picked the wrong child to mess with, you bastard.”

He pointed his lance at the boy with murderous intent, and with a look in his violet eyes that Kalai had never seen before but terrified her immensely.

“YOUR END IS NOW!”

He lunged at the boy, striking him once before the boy disappeared behind him. But before he could strike Dilan elbowed him in the stomach and yanked away his key shaped weapon, slamming it against a nearby wall and making it disappear. Without his weapon the masked boy was rendered powerless and Dilan kicked at him harshly, making him fall on his back before pointing his lance at his neck.

“Oh don’t think for a moment I’m going to let you walk from this alive.” The man sounded so calm, so composed, but with an underlying tone of viciousness that spoke volumes to the masked boy. He knew when to call it a draw.

“I’ll let you have this one.” And with that he faded away in a cloud of black and purple before Dilan could make another move or say another word; the monsters fading with him as well.

~~~

Kalai’s tears were now flowing freely, the feeling of having just narrowly escaped death overwhelming her. She tried to stand again but her weak ankle gave way. Dilan caught her in his arms and sat her gently on the ground.

“Miss Kalai…” He murmured.

“Dilan...I...I’m so sorry! I didn’t…”

“YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU FOOLISH CHILD!”

He regarded her with fierce anger, shaking her a little. “Do you have ANY idea how much you and Ienzo worried us?! You deliberately disobeyed us and put yourselves both in unimaginable danger!”

His words shot at her like knives but she did not dare contradict him. She knew that this whole venture had been foolish and could have ended far worse than it had. She kept her head down and accepted his harsh admonishments.

“How could you have been so thoughtless?!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You would have been more sorry if that ruffian had...had actually…”

There was a long pause before Kalai glanced up at him. Another look she was not used to seeing from the man. Were those...tears? And in an instant he was embracing her tightly, one hand gently stroking her hair.

“D..Dilan?”

“It is my duty to protect you.” He said. “How could I have let you put yourself harm's way? I would never forgive myself if…”

“It was my fault.”

“No! No! That’s not what I mean you foolish child.” He held her tighter. “Protecting you is more than my duty to the castle, it is…”

_The duty of my heart._

He wanted to say that. But he held his tongue, only pulling away to look at her thoughtfully before lifting her small body up into his arms, carrying her away.

“Let’s go. Miss.”

~~~

“I hope after all of that you at least found your book!” Kalai said to Ienzo later that evening.

Ienzo gave a small smile. “Oh yes, I did. Sorry for leaving without you.”

_You weren’t even supposed to go with me in the first place!_

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Kalai replied somewhat sarcastically. In truth it was far from fine. Both she and Ienzo had received a thorough scolding from Ansem The Wise and an even more severe lecture from Even.

To make matters worse they had both been confined to their rooms for the next week and would no longer be allowed outside the castle without the explicit permission of both Even and Ansem The Wise. Even had examined Kalai’s ankle and it was indeed sprained. She was given a dose of potions she would have to take twice a day for the next three days but they had a horrendous taste to them. Still, it could be worse.

“I heard from Even that while the grownups were looking for us, two boys from town snuck in the castle.”

“So much has happened today.”

“I guess we won’t be having any outdoor adventures for a while huh?”

“At least not for the next week.”

“Oh that’s fine with me, that gives me time to finally finish the final chapter!”

At least he is content. Kalai thought to herself, more than a little amused.

“Shouldn’t you be in your room, Young Master?”

Ienzo gave Kalai a quick smile and ran off, leaving Dilan and Kalai alone. He handed her the small vial containing the offensive medicine and she made a face.

“I’d rather drink sewer water.” She grumbled.

“You are in no position to complain, child. But I think sewer water may actually taste better.” Dilan smirked. “Regardless, be a good girl and take it.”

Kalai turned away and pouted.

“Don’t try my patience, Miss.”

She turned back around slowly, looking at the potion disdainfully but still refusing to take it.

“Shall I go and fetch Even?”

Somehow that seemingly sounded worse.

“Ugh!” She snatched the bottle from his hands and downed it in one quick, harsh gulp. Biting her lips to keep herself from gagging. Dilan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I don’t know of a single child who actually enjoys taking their medicine” He patted her arm in a gesture almost affectionate. “I know it’s bitter, but the most potent lessons one must learn are often such. So take this as a lesson not to so foolishly put yourself in danger again. Understood, Miss?”

Kalai turned away again, hadn’t she received enough lectures for the day?! But there was something caring in his voice that made it somehow more painful. She could not have told herself nor anyone else why her eyes had begun to burn again with fresh new tears.

“Thank you, Dilan. I owe my still being here to you, so thank you.”

Dilan smiled as he rose to leave.

“Goodnight, Miss.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Noble Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalai has a less than pleasant reunion with her parents.

~~~

Kalai walked silently behind her two designated bodyguards. Occasionally she paused to look in the window of a nearby shop, or at least she pretended to be looking. In truth she couldn’t feel more out of place. She was rarely given occasion to venture outside the castle walls. But this was a special occasion.

“His Lordship has decided that you two shall attend the ball tomorrow night.” Even had told her and Ienzo after their lessons had concluded for the day.

Ienzo sulked slightly, the idea of a fancy grown up party could hardly have had interest for a boy of twelve. Kalai for her part, couldn’t help but be a little excited. A ball! She imagined the Great Hall of the castle gorgeously illuminated, the beautiful music that was sure to be played and the elegant clothing of those in attendance. And with her birthday only four days away, this seemed like the most perfect early present. But her fantasies were shattered with Even’s following words.

“Kalai, your parents will be in attendance. I’m sure they will be anxious to see you again…”

She highly doubted that! But she knew better by now not to contradict Even.

“...and as such I want you to look your best. You have my permission to leave the castle this afternoon and look for a suitable gown. Naturally, Dilian and Aeleus will accompany you.”

It had been nearly three years since she had last seen her mother and father and in that time not once had they shown any indication that they missed or even thought of her; not one letter sent nor did they bother to respond to the one’s she wrote. It was almost as though they had forgotten her and frankly, considering how much nicer her life was now, she couldn't help but almost forget them as well. It was not known how they would respond to her and the anxiety was enough to make Kalai dread what she had once anticipated and put a damper on what should have been a lovely, rare outing to do something she would have otherwise have enjoyed.

“Kalai! Lady Kalai!” a cheerful voice called out to her and brought Kalai out of her internal dread momentarily. She turned around to smile at the redheaded child now standing beind her.

“Hello, Kairi.” She said, trying her best to sound cheerful for the sake of the little girl. During the few times she ventured into the Castle Town, Kalai had made acquaintance with the sweet redhead and her grandmother. Kairi had even made her a wreath of her favorite flowers on the occasion of her birthday.

“Everyone is talking about the ball tomorrow night! I want to go too, but grandma says I’m too young.” Kairi made a face and Kalai giggled.

“You don’t have too long before you’re grown up.” She smiled. “One day you will be a lady too, and you can dress up is beautiful dresses and attend grown up parties and…” teasingly.  “You’ll have many young men who will want to dance with you too.”

Now it was Kairi’s time to giggle. “Are you going to the ball, Lady Kalai?”

A sharp feeling twinged in Kalai’s stomach at the recollection but she continued to smile.

“Yes I am.”

“I’m wish I could go too! I’m sure you will look like a princess!” At this she giggled again.

“My Lady.” A deep voice rumbled and Kalai turned around to see Dilan staring at her, his arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed. She took the hint.

“Well I best be on my way. It was nice to see you again, Kairi. Tell your grandmother I said hello.”

“Bye!” Kairi waved back to her as she walked away and continued on her useless trek.

“It will be getting dark soon, Miss.” Dilan spoke again and Kalai signed.

“I know, I know. Just let me look in one more place and then we can head back.”

“We’ve been out for nearly two hours and you still have not made a decision?”

“Let her be, Dilan.” Aeleus spoke up. “A young lady’s choice of a new dress is not one to be taken lightly.”

Dilan folded his arms again, giving a small smirk. “Very well then.” sounding less annoyed.

It was at this moment that Kalai stopped suddenly and was taken by a display in the shop window next to her. The mannequin showed a beautiful gown of deep purple; off the shoulder in design and rich in color, with stylish drapes of fabric in the same color decorating the skirt. It was simple, but elegant and Kalai immediately fell in love with it. However her hopes were once again marred when she read the price tag attached to the waist of the gown.

“5000 munny.” She signed softly. “And Even gave me only 2500.”

Honestly she had wished from the start that he had given her more. He clearly didn’t know a thing about women’s fashion, if he did he surely would have understood that a nice gown would have been at least 3000 munny. But she did not complain at the time, thinking that it really would not have mattered what she wore. Now however, she was cursing Even for giving her only half of what she needed if she was to have what she truly wanted. The one thing that might almost have made up for having to see her parents.

She gazed longingly at the dress before Dilan once again brought her back to reality.

“That’s a lovely gown, Miss.” She hadn’t expected to hear something like that from Dilan and it took her back a bit. It didn’t matter though. Kalai turned away from the window with an exasperated huff.

“We can return to the castle now.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you wish to buy it?”

“I only have half the cost with me and I don’t wish to ask Even for more. We are finished here.”

“The ball is tomorrow night.”

“Then I’ll come out again tomorrow morning!” Kalai snapped. “You said yourself, Dilan, it’s getting dark and we’ve been out for a while. I’m going back!”

“B..but Miss.” Aeleus stammered as she quickly marched off in the opposite direction, hardly waiting for them to follow her.

 _I can’t do this now. I’ll do this tomorrow._ She thought. _I’ll get Braig to go with me._

Kalai was thankful to find out that Even was held up with work with Ansem in the latter’s study. She could avoid explaining to him why she had returned empty handed and hopefully Aeleus and Dilan wouldn’t mention anything either. She slept badly that night, sadness at not having the dress and anxiety about the following night swirled inside of her and it was nearly sunrise when she finally drifted off into something resembling peaceful slumber.

~~~

_Shoot! I was supposed to find Braig and go back out today!_

Kalai bolted awake sometime past noon the next day, cursing herself for allowing herself to sleep in. Fortunately lessons had been canceled that day but she knew that she only had a limited amount of time that any of the guards were free. But as she quickly got dressed there was a loud knock on her door.

_Please, for the love of light, don’t be Even._

“Hey! Princess! You awake yet?”

The trigger-happy guard had actually made himself useful for once by coming to her instead of her having to go through the trouble of finding him. Kalai smiled. “One moment.”

She opened the door a few moments later to find Braig holding a large parcel of sorts.

“Special delivery.” He grinned. “Looks like you have an admirer, Princess. Don’t worry, it’s not me.”

Kalai blushed, at once remembering why you didn’t like him as much as Aeleus. “Then tell me who is is from!”

“No way, Princess. I was sworn to secrecy.”

Like she believed that.

“Will you at least tell me what this is?”

“As if. But I was told to stay with you as you opened it so hurry up and do so!”

She took the parcel from him, too curious to be annoyed. It was a large package, but not too large to carry easily. Something inside of it felt soft and she couldn’t help but be mystified as she slowly opened it.

Kalai paused as she pulled the paper back to reveal a gorgeous hue of purple folds, her mouth gaped a little.

Could it be?

_My gown! My beautiful gown!_

It was indeed! And somehow the gown seemed even more beautiful to her than she remembered. Slowly she ran her fingers across the rich fabric, they were trembling a little.

“Well?” Braig folded his arms with a smile almost genuine. “Say something, Princess.”

So many feelings swirled through Kalai’s head at that moment. Confusion, anxiety, relief, joy, so much so that she could feel some of her emotions begin to leak over from her eyes. But she smiled.

“I...I...but...how? I didn’t…”

“Hey! Don’t think about it!” He turned to leave. “All you should be thinking about is how tonight you will be the belle of the ball.”

~~~

Kalai couldn’t help but feel very grown up and elegant that evening as she walked through the hallways of the castle with Aeleus escorting her by the arm. In addition to the beautiful gown left to her anonymously, Ansem The Wise had gifted her a delicate gold pendant and earrings and a pair of white gloves as “an early birthday present” and Aeleus had even brushed her hair up in an updo for the first time. He had done a remarkably good job considering he appeared to not to know anything of how to pull it off.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Kalai was in awe at the beauty of everything around her. Heavenly music filled the room and she was taken in by the sheer luxury of all the well dressed attendants. It seemed like a scene out of a fairy tale and for a moment Kalai forgot all about her anxiety.

“There's your parents, Miss.” Aeleus whispered to her as she glanced with dread across the room and saw them in conversation with Even and Ansem the Wise.

“Do you want me to take you over to them?”

She didn’t hesitate.

“No! No. I mean, not yet, Aeleus. Maybe later.” If she could put off the inevitable for as long as she could, she would.

“Then what would you like to do first, Miss?”

It was at that moment that the first notes lovely waltz began to play. Kalai gave him a large smile as she pulled him to the dancefloor. He couldn’t help but smile as well.

She was really just stalling for time before she was forced to face her parents. But Aeleus surprised her for a second time that night with how well he danced with her. He led her across the the dancefloor with a natural grace that made her heart flutter. She had begun to wonder why she had secretly been so afraid of him when she was younger when he had always been nothing but gentle with her. Gentle and chivalrous.

“Well, would you look at this! Look at Aeleus being all Prince-like with our Little Princess!”

  
Braig gave her that mischievous smirk that always made her want to slap him. But at that moment she couldn’t be too angry. She smiled and pressed herself closer to dance partner.

“You’re just jealous!” She said.

“As if!”

And with that he pulled Kalai away from Aeleus and into his arms.

“Wait? Braig!”

“Hey! No hogging the princess, Aeleus! Now it’s my turn!” Pulling Kalai back toward the dancefloor. She laughed.

“It’s okay, Aeleus! I’ll be back!”

Aeleus smiled back at her. If it had been any other time he knew that Kalai would have soon enough give him another eyepatch if his teasings became too much for her. But truthfully Kalai was enjoying herself and she had to admit that even Braig looked quite handsome in his formal guard uniform. Though compared to Aeleus, his dancing left much to be desired.

Soon enough he led her back to Aeleus, was standing at the far side of the room with Ienzo and the newest apprentice Xehanort. He had arrived at the castle about a year after Kalai but out of all the apprentices he was the one that she saw the least of. He had become rather close to Ienzo and his constant work on his research rivaled that of Even’s and she could count on only one hand how many times she had seen him outside the basement lab or computer room. And when she did see him, he always looked at her in a way that made her wonder if maybe they had met before in the past, like he recognized her from somewhere.

“Hey Xehanort!” Braig laughed. “Maybe you would like your turn to sweep Miss Kalai off her feet?”

Xehanort shrugged,clearly uninterested in dancing and at that Kalai was honestly relieved.

“Geez talk about wet blanket. Loosen up won’t ya?”

Braig went over to a nearby refreshment table and picked up two glasses of wine, handing one each to Kalai and Xehanort. Kalai studied her glass with curiosity.

“Isn’t this alcohol?” She asked.

“Oh come on! Live a little!” he replied. “Your almost fourteen. Consider it the first of many!”

“Uh...Maybe not Ienzo.” Aeleus spoke up as Braig handed a third glass to the young boy. “But one can’t hurt, Miss. Drink it slowly.”

She smiled a little, if Aeleus thought it was okay then it couldn’t be that bad right? She closed her eyes and began to sip at the strange red liquid, it had a strangely sour taste that wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. It tasted better upon the second sip.

“Good Heavens!” Even gasped as he approached the five, looking directly at Kalai. Braig laughed again.

“What? It’s only only one drink! She’s practically…”

“Practically still a minor is what she is! Can’t I leave you near them for one hour without you trying to corrupt them?”

Having properly scolded Braig, he turned back to Kalai with a smile.

“My Lady, are you ready to see your parents?”

 _No not really!_  But she said nothing as she took Even’s arm. The fun was clearly over.

~~~

“Lord and Lady Rowan, I’ve bought your daughter to you.”

Kalai made a deep and nervous curtsy to her parents and Ansem The Wise. She looked up at them nervously, though she didn’t know what to expect she knew it could not have been good. So she was taken aback to see a kind smile on her mother's face.

“Oh, Kalai. I hardly recognize you! How beautiful you have become!”

“Yes, very lovely indeed.” Ansem agreed. “Your daughter has become quite the young lady, Lady Rowan.”

“Under my tutelage of course.” Even added. “Kalai has excelled in all of her studies and has grown into quite the budding scholar as well. And now she has begun lessons on the harp.”

Kalai couldn’t help but glow under their praise, this was better than she could have ever expected. But when she looked up at her parents again she could see that her father was not smiling. He wore the same look of cold indifference that she remembered all too well from home.

“I hope she hasn’t been too much of a burden.” Lord Rowan said coldly.

“Burden?” Ansem replied. “No not in the slightest. Your daughter is most delightful, Lord Rowan, and my apprentices all adore her.”

Lord Rowan grumbled, Kalai noticed that the kind look in her mother’s eyes was beginning to fade.

“You know.” Even continued. “I believe someone has a birthday in a few days.” Looking down at her with a smile.

“Yes, fourteen.” Ansem said. “Perhaps Kalai would like a few days to visit home and see her siblings?”

Kalai looked up at her parents, honestly she had not thought about home in a long time and she couldn’t help but be curious about how things would be if she did return.

Her father dashed her thoughts with a glare.

“No. I don’t think that would be wise.” He said. “We will be going abroad soon and she seems to be content here.”

Lady Rowan glanced at her husband.

“I...I don’t think it would hurt for Kalai to return home for a few days.” She said hesitantly. “After all it has been three years…”

“There’s no need for her to return anytime soon.”

Even and Ansem gave each other a confused look, both unsure how to respond.

“Well..” Even began. “Perhaps you would like to stay for a few days here in the castle…”

“No.” Lord Rowan cut him off. “That won’t be necessary. We are glad that Kalai is doing well under your care, but there is no need to bring her home.”

Her heart sank; she honestly did not care either way about returning home, but the coldness in his voice hurt her deeply. The sharp pain of anxiety began prickling at her stomach again but she pinched herself discreetly, she would not allow herself to cry.

“Kalai.” Her father continued. “We are happy to see you again and glad you are doing well.”

_You don’t sound glad!_

“But you best be on your way.”

She didn’t need to be told twice!

“Very well, Father.” Kalai made another formal curtsy. “Mother, I’m so happy to be able to see you again as well.”

She hoped that at the last moment there would be some sort of understanding in mother’s eyes but there was none. She wore only the same look of aloofness that she did when she left her with Ansem The Wise those three years past, not even looking at her daughter.

~~~

The courtyard outside the Great Hall offered her a moment of brief reprieve. Kalai sat on a bench and looked up at the night sky with sadness tugging at her heart. Just when she thought things may actually improve, she didn’t understand it. Rejection was not a new concept to her, why did it sting so bad? Was it because her mother had actually seemed happy to see her at first? Was it because she had known such kindness in the past three years? And why was her father always so cold toward her? What did she ever do wrong?

_Why? What’s wrong with me? Why does he reject me?_

She felt the burning sensation in her eyes and she bit down on her lip hard to stop the approaching tears from forming. This was absurd. This was nothing new. But still, why?

“Not enjoying the yourself, Miss?”

Kalai bit down on her lip a second time before turning her face to Dilan, refusing to let him see her cry.

“What about you? I think this is the first time I’ve seen you all evening.”

“Parties were never much my thing.” He replied as he took a seat next to her. “But for a young girl like you, it must be like a dream. So why are you sitting here all by yourself?”

Kalai hesitated for a long moment, debating to herself if it would really be the best thing to express how she was truly feeling.

“What could possibly be troubling you on such a lovely night?”

Feeling the tears beginning to form in her eyes, she turned away.

“I...It’s nothing of consequence.” She said.

“If that’s the case then perhaps you wouldn’t mind sharing with me.”

She stared down at her feet. “I...saw my parents tonight.”

Dilan glanced at her thoughtfully. “Oh? They were glad to see you again I’m sure.”

“No, they weren’t.” Kalai replied. “Well my mother seemed to be at first. But my father he…” She paused. “He’s never glad to see me. As long as I can remember he's always been cruel and I don’t know why.”

He gave her slightly puzzled look but let her continue.

“Master Ansem suggested that I go home for a few days for my birthday. But Father shot down the idea immediately. He said there’s no need for me to return home. I just don’t understand.”

She turned away from Dilan, tears were coming and she could no longer stop it.

“Back home, sometimes I would hear them fight about me. He’d say things like I was a mistake and I should never have been born. He was always so nice to my younger brother and sisters but not me. Mother was nice sometimes but she never did anything about how Father acted.”

If only she knew just how her words were affecting Dilan, how painful they were for him to hear. By this point the few tears Kalai had worked so hard to hold back were falling freely down her face.

“But I don’t understand why? Why doesn't he like me? Is it because I’m ugly compared to my siblings? What have I done?”

“That’s enough, Miss!” Dilan snapped. “Enough of this foolish talk! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!”

Kalai looked up at him, slightly surprised.

“But…”

“No buts! I won’t hear another word of self-degradation from you!”

She opened her mouth to say something, but found that nothing could come out. Dilan saw her confusion and softened his tone, regarding her with that strangely sad look that Kalai had often noticed when he looked at her.

“Miss Kalai, listen to me.” He sighed. “Some people are incapable of appreciating something precious when it’s right in front of them. They blame others for their own poor actions and end up causing hurt to those who deserve it the least.”

Kalai did not fully understand him, but she continued to listen.

“Your father is a fool to not see what a treasure he has in his eldest child. Any other man would be proud to have you as his daughter, Miss.”

“Are you so sure about that?”

“Absolutely. You are intelligent, gifted and kind. And if you were my daughter…”

He paused to closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, suddenly placing both of his hands on her face in a firm but gentle grasp.

“Dilan?”

“If you were my daughter.” He continued slowly. “I would be the happiest man in the world.”

Kalai looked at him with both confusion and sadness. But there was something so comforting in his gaze that made heart feel warm. She pulled away from his grasp and sighed.

“I wish my father could see what you see, Dilan.”

There was another long pause between them before the light notes of a harp could be heard from inside the Great Hall. It was a song that Kalai had been learning in the last few days that she really enjoyed. She couldn’t help but smile but was surprised when Dilan got up from his seat and bowed to her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, slightly confused.

“Miss Kalai.” He began. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

Kalai couldn’t help but giggle a little, it was so gallant and so unlike the usual Dilan who constantly gave her lectures or lost his patience with her. She took his hand and rose to her feet.

“The honor would be all mine.”

He wasn’t as smooth on his feet as Aeleus, but nowhere near as clumsy as Braig. Dilan led her with a steady and determined elegance that was all his own that gave Kalai a strange sense of safety. And this had to be the longest that she had ever seen him smile, actually smile, she smiled too. For a moment, it almost seemed as though nothing of the last hour mattered. She forgot her anxiety and she forgot her father’s cruelty.

It was at that moment that something came to her mind that she had actually forgotten until that moment. When they finally stopped he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and thanked her again for the dance. Kalai took a few steps back from him and lifted the folds of her gown a little.

“This gown…” She began slowly. “This was the one I was admiring yesterday, remember? Braig said someone bought it for me but said he was sworn not to say who. Dilan, was it you?”

Dilan did not answer her but instead smiled.

“It suits you very well, Miss.”

It wasn’t the answer she had expected or even one that she wanted. But somehow it would suffice.

“Can I tell you a secret, Dilan? It’s something really bad.”

He folded his arms together and chuckled.

“I can’t imagine you having such deep dark secrets, child. But I will humor you. What is this really bad secret of yours?”

Kalai looked up at him with uncertainty, but took his smile as a sign that it was okay.

“I...I wish my mother had married a man like you. I wish you were my father.”

He sighed, feeling as though his heart would sink even as he smiled at her. How many times had he thought of telling her the truth? 

“And as I’ve said before, Miss. If you were my daughter, I would be the happiest man in the world." He took her hand into his. "I’m sorry that your father cannot see what a splendid girl you truly are.”

Dilan kept her hand in his for a few more moments, ensuring that she was calm enough to be brought back inside. He would endure the party for the rest of the night so long as he didn’t see her cry anymore. How could they be so cruel to her? When her only sin was to be born in this terrible situation? 

And then he saw the flowers blooming next to them. He pointed to them.

“Do you see those flowers, Miss?” 

She turned around as he plucked a few for her. 

“They’re pretty.” She murmured. “And they share my name, right?”

“Indeed. Such amazing plants. That they can bloom and be beautiful not only in the warmth of spring and summer, but also on dark winter nights like this one. That is their strength. Their noble strength.”

Dilan smiled as he arranged one of the white blossoms in her hair. 

“Your name means ‘noble strength’.” He went on. “And it’s true. There is strength in your heart, Miss Kalai. And nobility in your character. You must believe that, no matter what anyone says. Do not allow anyone to make you forget the power in your name, and in yourself. Not even your own father.” 

Tears began to form in her eyes once more, but they were not ones of sorrow. Never had she experienced such tenderness and it was more than a little overwhelming to her. 

“I will try to be strong.” She said. “And I will try to be noble. Always.”

 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalai's Nobody name is Alixka. 
> 
> So I’m sure most people have seen the animated movie Anastasia and know the song “Once Upon a December”? Well, when I first wrote this I kind of developed a headcanon of Alixka returning to the castle on a recon mission and remembering the night of the ball while this song plays and the ghosts of the former apprentices dance with her.
> 
> That is very random to say, I know. But I wanted to put something lighthearted here to break up the angst. Writing this was actually quite difficult because of my own past experiences with my father. Unfortunately the sadness is only going to increase with the coming chapters. Forgive me!


	4. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Roughly two years after the events of the previous chapter and about Four months before the fall of Radiant Garden.
> 
> During a week of sitting for a formal portraits, Kalai reminisces on the last five years of her life in the castle and her relationships with the apprentices.

~~~

“How much longer must I be like this?”

“My lady, please try not to move.”

“That’s not an answer! And I’m not moving!”

“Your face cannot move either! Please don’t make the artists’ job more difficult.”

Kalai made a face at Even before resuming her serene expression. At least she was put in a seated position. But now after almost two hours of being as still as a statue, her arms were beginning to feel numb. Why did Even have to insist that she be painted with her harp?

~~~

_Two days earlier_

 

“Do you like it, My Lady?”

“Thank you, Even, it’s very nice.” Kalai admired her new dress, turning this way and that in the full mirror and running her fingers across the blue velvet material.

“But what’s the occasion?”

“You are aware that over the last week artists have been visiting the castle to make portraits of His Lordships and the other residents?”

“I’m aware.”

“Well His Lordship desired to have a portrait painted of you as well.”

Kalai glanced away from the mirror and to Even with a slight look of confusion.

“But...I’m not an apprentice. Not yet anyway.”

Even smiled. “You are a resident of this castle, are you not?”

Kalai blushed, she had never had a sat for a portrait before. The one or two times that her family had had portraits made she had been excluded. She couldn’t help but wonder what the experience would be like.

She was given a little preview later that afternoon when she happened upon the library and saw Even and Ienzo posing together quite strikingly while an artist made rough sketches of their forms on a canvas. Something about the process seemed fascinating to her and she could not help but muse at how handsome they both looked as she quietly watched them.

~~~

 _Memory, Age 14_  

_This wasn’t the first time she had ever seen snow, but this was the first time she had really experienced it. Kalai stood outside the frozen fountain court staring up at the soft white flakes that fell gently from the sky, blinking when a few landed on her nose. She slipped a hand out of her muff and caught a few of the flakes only to watch them disappear in her glove. The silent and shimmering whiteness that covered everything around her brought her a strange sense of peace. Kalai allowed her eyes to slide shut as she took in the clear, chilly air and felt the snow gently kiss her face._

_Snow is so beautiful!_

_She opened her eyes when she thought she heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow behind her._

_Probably Aeleus. She thought to herself. I should have known they would never let be out here completely alone._

_So she was surprised to turn around and find Even behind her, she smiled all the same._

_“Well this is new. It’s not often I see you outside the lab or library.”_

_Even returned her smile as he moved closer to her._

_“Even a scientist can take a break every now and then.”_

_Kalai turned her head back up to the sky, reaching her hand out to capture more snowflakes. He stood beside her, taking amusement at her reactions._

_“Fascinating, isn’t it?” He reached out a hand and also caught a handful of the falling snow, showing Kalai as they also disappeared in his glove. “I myself have always been quite fascinated by the elemental components of ice and snow.”_

_“Only you can muse scientifically about something so lovely!” She laughed as she picked up a handful of snow from under her feet._

_“Science is lovely, My Lady.” He chuckled. “Once you really begin to understand it, you find that there is a certain beauty to it all.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_Thinking about it there was merit to his words but she would never admit it out loud. She took the ball of snow that she had gathered in her hand and tossed it in the air, only for it to land square on her face. Even chuckled again making Kalai blush._

_“What? I meant to do that!” She said._

_“Whatever you say, My Lady.” In another moment he handed something to her, inside a small box were a pair of ice skates._

_“I thought you might enjoy these. I bought a pair for myself as well. Tie them to your boots, I’ll hold your muff for you.”_

_Kalai did as he said and found it somewhat awkward as she tried to stand, balancing her weight on the two thin blades. Even took her by the arm and helped her to stand easily._

_“It takes some getting used to. But I’ll help you. Shall we?”_

_He led her to the edge of the frozen fountain. Kalai took one or two timid steps onto the ice while Even gently held onto her, he was clearly more skilled at keeping his balance on the ice but he wasn’t about to let her fall._

_“Trust your feet, child. I won’t let go until you are ready.”_

_When he felt like she was beginning to get her footing he loosened his hold on her, holding only one her hands instead and allowing her to move more freely._

_“I...I think I got it now!” Kalai said excitedly as she let go of Even’s hand. “I going to skate over to the end!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Of course! Watch me!”_

_She managed to turn her skates around and saw Even regard her with an amused smile. Kalai smiled back at him and was able to skate backwards a little before her confidence got the better of her and she took one too many quick steps, slipping some. Even sensed what was about to happen and caught her in his arms before her body could make contact with the ice._

_“Always so ready to fly before you even know how to leap, My Lady.” He said in a slightly teasing tone. “Or, perhaps you meant to do that as well?”_

_She blushed, wishing she weren’t still standing on ice so she could pull away from him. Even took her both of her hands into his again._

_“Now, from the beginning. Like this.”_

_He moved in front of her, gently pulling her hands as he did so. Kalai followed him, still shaken from almost falling but far less timid than when she first touched the ice. Soon she was moving with slow and steady movements and a newly found confidence. She did not even realize right away when Even let go of her and she was skating freely without support. When she did she slowly turned around and reached out her hand to him._

_“Now, I think you’ve got it, My Lady.” He smiled at her. “And you’re doing well.”_

_She felt the warmth rise to her face despite the cold air. Praise from Even was a rare thing indeed and she couldn't help but giggle as she took his hand. This time they moved together, skating to the very end of the fountain. Kalai reached out and placed her hand on the water that had froze in time creating different forms of ice, some were smooth, some looked like large rows of clear stones. Seeing the way the fountain froze was strangely beautiful to her._

_“Amazing, thinking about it, the process of how this entire fountain froze, there is a certain beauty to it. Perhaps science is lovely in a way.”_

_WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_

_“So glad you agree, Lady Kalai.”_

_She but her lip, immediately cursing herself for allowing herself to agree with Even._

~~~

_Present time…_

 

Kalai’s eyes shifted toward the door as Ienzo walked in, she allowed herself to give him a small smile before resuming her portrait face.

“How long has she been sitting like that? He asked.

“About two hours.” Even replied. “And if she doesn't move anymore, she should be done for today in another hour.”

Another HOUR?! Kalai couldn’t help but groan some.

“My Lady, please be still!”

Ienzo giggled a little as he took a seat next to Even and began flipping through a book on a nearby table. He and Kalai locked glances for a split second in a way that made her face feel warm.

“Well it certainly will be a beautiful portrait once it’s done. Kalai looks every inch the princess that Braig teases she is.”

“Was that meant to be a compliment?”

“Lady Kalai!”

~~~

_Two days earlier_

 

_Did Ienzo just wink at me?!_

She had been observing the portrait process with Even and Ienzo for about an hour. As she watched them she could not help but notice Ienzo in a way she hadn’t before, at least not recently. When she first met him those many years ago, one of the first things she noticed was how his slate blue hair almost hid his eyes, which were quite beautiful to her. They weren't exactly blue or green but a perfect mixture of the two.

Most of the time they wore a look of melancholy but occasionally, like the rare moments when he laughed or smiled, they sparkled like the sunlight on the sea. Kalai didn’t understand why she was thinking about this now, probably because this was the first time in a long time that she actually saw him outside the lab. It seemed that ever since the arrival of Xehanort, she and Ienzo were not as close as before and it did sadden her a little.

_He did! He just did it again!_

She could not have told herself nor anyone else why her cheeks were beginning to burn. Quickly she turned away from the two handsome figures and back at the chess set she had been absentmindedly toying with between glances.

~~~

_Memory, Age 13_

_“Checkmate.”_

_Kalai beamed at the chessboard as Ienzo sulked back into his chair. He wasn’t used to losing to her but at the same time he was actually happy that she was beginning to understand the game. What fun can there be in a game that you always win?_

_“You’re strategy is improving.” He said. “Though you’re still no match for Even.”_

_“Neither are you!” Kalai laughed. “Well I think we have time for one more game so you have a chance to break my winning streak.” She had won two games in a row already._

_“Game on!” Ienzo grinned. “But let’s make it interesting this time!”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well...if you win, I’ll tell you more about our new apprentice. The one that Dilan and Braig found with amnesia a few months ago. The one that’s always in the basements.”_

_She grinned, Ienzo knew how curious she was about Xehanort but she was rarely allowed in the basements unless it was to go to Ansem’s study for something._

_“And if you win, Ienzo?”_

_“If I win...well...uh…” Kalai couldn't help but notice him reddening a little._

_“If you win?”_

_“If I win, you have to...give me something that I really want!”_

_She quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled, what could the boy want so badly that she wouldn't be able to give him easily? Truthfully, out of all the residents of the castle she had grown to like Ienzo the most. Having never been close to any of her siblings, she found companionship in the boy unlike any she had ever experienced in her life. And she strongly sensed that Ienzo felt the same was about her._

_“So, do you know what day tomorrow is?” Ienzo began as he made his first move._

_“No I don’t. Care to tell me?”_

_“Tomorrow marks two years since you’ve come to live with us, Kalai.”_

_Wow, it’s been that long already? Somehow it did not seem like such a long time. She had adapted quickly to her new life and she knew she owed that to the kindness of the apprentices, especially Ienzo._

_“How time passes.”_

_“I don’t think you ever told me about your life before.”_

_“There isn’t much to say.” Kalai sighed, in truth she didn’t want to remember life before the castle anymore if she could help it. “You know my family is of the House of Rowan that rules over Halcyon Province, that I have a younger brother and three younger sisters. That’s about it.”_

_Ienzo hesitated as he thought about his next move, and his next question._

_“Well, compared to your home, which did you like best? Living here or where you came from?”_

_“Here for sure.”_

_“Really? Even with Even’s rules or how Braig is always teasing you and Dilan lecturing you?”_

_Kalai laughed. “Believe it or not, back home was far stricter. I was never allowed outside or anything fun. At least we are allowed to play sometimes.”_

_“I guess. Maybe because I’ve been here all of my life, but sometimes this place seems so boring and the grown ups are kind of annoying.”_

_“Perhaps.” Kalai thought to herself, no longer paying attention to the board._

_“But...I think deep down they really do care for us, Ienzo. Even probably makes a lot of rules for us because he worries about us. Remember what happened last year when those monsters were attacking and we decided to sneak outside? And Dilan can be unbearable sometimes, but I know he cares about me in his own strange way…”_

_Kalai knew all too well how to tell when someone hated her, and she did not get that vibe from Dilan despite his occasional harshness._

_“And as for Braig...well…” She laughed a little, he was probably the hardest one to figure out to her next to the mysterious Xehanort. Even Aeleus was easier to understand than him._

_“Well. Braig is Braig. And that isn’t a bad thing.”_

_She and Ienzo laughed but when Kalai looked up from the board she noticed a strange look in his ocean eyes. It was quite serious and unlike the usual look he wore of disinterest or deep contemplation._

_“Well.” He began. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad that you’re here with us, Kalai.”_

_A gentle warmth rose in her face. It was always such a wonderful thing to her to feel appreciated after dealing with indifference and cruelty for so long._

_“Checkmate.”_

_Kalai awoken from her thoughts and looked at the board, she gaped. She was not normally this careless, her thoughts had taken her away with them. Ienzo grinned._

_“That was a quick game, and a rare loss for you. If I didn’t know better I’d say you let me have that one.”_

_He rose from his seat and made a circle around the table to stand and face her, still sitting in her chair. There was a look of mischievous delight sparkling in his beautiful eyes. She smiled at him._

_“Regardless, I win. And now you must give me what I want!”_

_“And what could that possibly b--”_

_Ienzo leaned into her and pressed his lips to her’s, silencing her. It was like a thousand volts of lightning had shocked through her. Kalai didn’t know weather to to pull away or let him continue with his kiss. She decided on the latter and decided to press her lips back. No one had ever kissed her before, let alone like this. She had read about these sorts of things in books but she had never really thought about them or really what to expect. But she was strangely enjoying it._

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!”_

_Kalai and Ienzo quickly pulled away from each other to see Dilan standing with a look of more shock than anger. The both became quite red in the face and Ienzo quickly ran away in the opposite direction._

_“Oh! Think your going somewhere?!” Dilan gave chase and Kalai heard as Ienzo rushed down the stairs and bolted out the lower library door._

_“Don’t you run from me! Get back here or I’ll chase you to the ends of the earth!!”_

_She laughed as her way to hide the underlying confusion she now felt in her heart._

~~~

_Present time…_

 

_Stop winking at me and then go back to your book like you didn’t just do that!_

It was now all Kalai could do to keep her steady facial expression. She closed her eyes, hoping that would be okay. Had it not been another hour already?

“I’m almost done for the day, Sir.” The artist said to Even. “Your young ward truly is a vision of beauty.”

Kalai opened her eyes and saw Ienzo turn his head back into his book, looking strangely uncomfortable. Even smiled.

“She is indeed.”

“Pretty, yes, but more importantly, she is intelligent.”

Kalai did not change her expression even as Dilan walked in the room, taking a seat next to Ienzo. If she was almost done, she would do nothing to slow the process. She did not notice the look of delight in his face, though his tone remained the same as always.

“So, how goes the portrait process, Miss?”

“Kalai, do not answer that, lest you be sitting there any longer.”

Now she couldn’t help but make another face at Even.

~~~

_Two days earlier_

 

For the longest time Kalai stood just a half head taller than Ienzo. But at fourteen he had begun to really develop into young manhood and she was finding that she now had to look up at him and she was not sure how to feel about it.

“I felt like I was going to be posing like that forever.” He said to Kalai after he and Even were done sitting for the artist that day.

“It looks like quite a tiring process.” She replied. “But I'm looking forward to seeing the final result. I’m sure it will be quite lovely.”

“As will yours.” Ienzo gave her a certain smile that Kalai tried to ignore. “And since you decided to watch my session with the painter, I feel it’s only fair I watch yours, if you don’t mind that is.”

“If you don’t mind just sitting for a few hours while I sit with my harp without even playing anything.”

They both laughed a little. Ienzo glanced out a nearby window, taking in the beautiful spring day.

“You know,” He began “It’s such a nice day. I don’t feel like going back to the lab so soon. How about we go for a walk in the courtyard.”

Kalai was only too eager to agree. As they walked down the halls of the castle they passed by the room where they had had their lessons together as children, the door was cracked. She decided to peek in and saw guards posing for their portrait, their weapons in hand. Kalai watched for a few moments thoughtfully.

Dilan and Aeleus always appeared so imposing it was no wonder there were rarely breaches in the castle.In the last few years there had been a handful of incidents regarding two boys from town trying to sneak into the castle but those two always managed to catch them and kick them out everytime. And Braig, though not nearly as powerful, still gave off an impressive image of strength. His eyepatch alone was proof that he was always ready for combat. Apparently he had lost his eye in a fight with some ruffian trying to sneak in the castle from the lower levels. Or so he said. Aeleus had always suspected there was more to the story he wasn’t letting on.

She noticed Dilan’s glance shifting to the crack in the door and she quickly decided it was time to catch up with Ienzo.

~~~

_Memory, Age 15_

_“Hey, Dilan, will I ever become an apprentice?”_

_He glanced at her with slight surprise. It was late afternoon and they were sitting in the courtyard together watching while Aeleus sparred with Braig. Usually she spent this time with Ienzo but he was once again in the basement lab with Even and Xehanort. She had wanted to join them but Dilan had forbade it._

_“Well, Miss, do you wish to become one?”_

_“I’ve lived here for a few years now and there is no indication from my family that I’ll be recalled home anytime soon. I just figured it would be the natural outcome.”_

_“I suppose so. But is that what you want, Miss?”_

_Kalai smiled. “It is. I feel sometimes that everyone in this castle has a role except for me. I would like to have a role if one can be made for me.”_

_Dilan nodded, clearly satisfied with her answer. “What sort of apprenticeship did you have in mind?”_

_“Oh? I have a choice? Well, I just assumed I would become a scientist like Even and Ienzo and work in the lab.”_

_He paused, unsure how to respond. Though he may have liked the idea in the past, the truth was that the more recent happenings in the lab made Dilan nervous to have Kalai work there._

_“You could, Miss. Or you could train to become a Royal Guard like me.”_

_The idea of becoming a Royal Guard was not one that Kalai had thought of before but it was also not one that she was opposed to. She did enjoy their company and ever since that harrowing experience with that dark masked boy when she was 12, she had begun to develop a desire to become stronger than she was at that moment. And she always secretly had an interest in weapons, particularly lances.The more she thought about it, training to be a guard sounded more appealing to her._

_“Really, Dilan? Lady Kalai as a guard?”_

_Braig regarded her with a teasing grin that made her burn with irritation. Dilan smiled._

_“What? She’s more than capable of becoming one.”_

_“As if! Sorry but the life of a Royal Guard is not one for the likes of you, Princess.”_

_“And just what does THAT mean?!”_

_“Just what I said. It’s more than just our killer uniforms and weapons. It’s also hard work and we wouldn’t want you to break a nail.”_

_“I can fight!”_

_“Really? If I remember correctly, you got cornered by that masked boy controlling the monsters that attacked the town afew years ago and Dilan here had to come to your rescue.”_

_If Kalai had been mildly irritated with Braig at first, she was enraged now. She got up into his face and he laughed, gently pushing her away._

_“That was then! This is now! I command you train me to become a Royal Guard!”_

_“Well excuse me, Princess!” He laughed. “But the answer is no.”_

_“Cut it out, Braig! You’ve got to admire her spirit at least.” Aeleus gave her a kind smile. “If it’s what she wants who are we to refuse her?”_

_“Glad at least one of you agrees with me.” Dilan replied. “After all, there is strength in such a stubborn spirit.”_

_The next day Kalai awoke to find a pair of clothes folded on her chair unlike the ones she was used to wearing. On further inspection she found it was a uniform exactly like the ones worn by the guards. And Dilan was standing in the open door of her room._

_“Good morning, Miss. Something in me always kind of hoped this day would come.” He said. “It’s one of Braig’s old uniforms, I had Lady Masako take it in some so it would fit you better. Once your dressed come down to the gates.”_

_A perfect fit, Kalai studied her reflection in the mirror with pride feeling very mature indeed. When she went down to the castle gates, she took one look at the varying faces of the three guards and laughed. Braig gaped at her and Aeleus blushed furiously, stammering to form a decent compliment but failing. Dilan laughed too._

_“Splendid, Miss! Very becoming indeed!” He handed her what appeared to be a lance similar to his own but made of wood and the blade slightly dulled. “Now you are ready.”_

_To their surprise, Kalai was rather competent; she was swift and agile but Dilan notice at once how she struggled some with holding her lance properly. The problem was she was moving her body too forcefully and not allowing her weapon to move with her._

_“The way you moving shows you’re thinking too much.”_

_He took her hand and formed it around the lance in a way that she found easier, he held out his lance to her as an example._

_“When you are facing an adversary you often don’t have time to think. So your attacks must be quick and decisive. Now, watch me.”_

_Dilan swung his lance a few times and Kalai mimicked his movements, this time with more ease._

_“The way you were thrusting it before, you only really need to do that with an enemy that is up close to you. Anything more than a foot or so away, this should be enough.”_

_As they worked together, Aeleus noticed something in his comrade’s eyes that he had never seen before. They both had always been kind to the girl and protected her when necessary, but this was different. Kalai brought out something undeniably gentle in the usually brooding lance wielder. And apparently Braig noticed as well._

_“Ya know, they do have similar eyes.” He murmured. “If I didn’t know better…”_

_He did not finish his sentence instead approaching Kalai from behind but before he could do or say anything she took her lance and wacked him in the legs. Apparently hard enough to bring him to his knees. She didn’t realize what she had done and quickly dropped her weapon. Dilan laughed again._

_“Good timing, Braig! I was just explaining to Miss Kalai about attacking from behind!”_

_“Just my luck, huh?”_

_Aeleus smirked, perhaps it was subconscious payback for his taunts the previous day. He rose to his feet._

_“Well, Miss. Do you think you’re ready for some practical application to your new skills?”_

_Kalai grinned. “Oh? You mean spar? Yeah you know it! Show me what you’ve got Aeleus!”_

_The redheaded guard immediately blushed and shook his head. “What? No, not me. I mean...I don’t want to hurt you, Miss. I may not be the best choice.”_

_She made a face at him. “Fine, how about you, Braig? I’ve been waiting for a reason to beat you senseless!”_

_Braig held his knees together in exaggerated pain and laughed. “Like you just did to my legs? As if, Princess! You already got your hits in on me for the day!”_

_Dilan approached her with a small smile, handing her wooden lance to her before taking a battle stance._

_“What better way to practice wielding a lance than taking on another lance wielder?”_

_Kalai paused for a moment before laughing and taking a battle stance as well._

_“Very well then, Dilan! But I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re my teacher!”_

_Dilan smirked. “I have no doubt, Miss.”_

~~~

_Present time…_

 

“Okay, Miss. We are done for the day.”

Kalai barely heard him at first but then her mind began to register as she saw the painter rise from his seat and put away his implements. She could not be more relieved, she actually slumped forward and rested her body against her harp before standing to her feet as well.

“Would you like to see the rough sketches?”

She looked at the canvas with a sense of joy despite her fatigue; the image showed a lovely young lady, gentle and demure, playing silent notes on a harp. Her heart warmed as she felt the faces of the three men behind her glance at the canvas as well, each with a different expression on his face.

“The final result will be even better.” Ienzo whispered.

“Yes, I believe it will be a splendid portrait, Miss. You should be happy.” Dilan added.

“So, from what you see so far, do you believe it was worth having to be still for three hours, My Lady?” Even teased.

Kalai smiled a little, closing her eyes and remembering all the thoughts that had passed through her mind during that time, all the memories.

“Yes. Well worth it.” She replied.

~~~

 


	5. Bluebird (Final chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly two weeks after the previous chapter. Twice in one day Kalai is assaulted with tragic news.

~~~

“Lady Rowan, Kalai’s mother, has passed away.”

Even as the words passed through his mouth, Dilan was still struck with a torrent of emotions. Sorrow, regret, anger, and recollection. In his hand he crumpled up the offensive letter containing the even more offensive news, and slumped back in the chair, burying his face in his hands. The letter, addressed to him and written by Lord Rowan, in addition to informing of his wife’s death also included rather nonchalantly that the funeral had been held three days previous and that Kalai was not to return home for any reason.

_I trust that she is in good hands at the castle. As such I see no reason to recall her home because for all intents and purposes, she has a home with you and your master. And, as I’m sure YOU are well aware, I have no desire to bring back into my home a child who is not even of MY blood. When my wife was still alive I was willing to continue the charade of Kalai being my daughter but now I’d sooner see her return as a servant before I ever again consider her a member of our noble line._

The letter had contained other remarks and comments that were better left unsaid but with the death of his wife Lord Rowan seemed to find no need for decorum and made his thoughts of Dilan quite plain. But to Dilan the only thing that truly mattered was that Lady Rowan was gone and Kalai was now without a mother.

Aeleus stood by his friend, unsure of what to say. He was always a man of few words but at that moment he felt like he should say something, no matter what it was. He sighed and placed a comforting hand on his friend. When he did he thought he heard a muffled sniff.

“Bastard never loved her.” Dilan said. “Her or Kalai.”

“You mean Lord Rowan?”

“Damn right. We both thought it would be best for Kalai to live with them but all he ever did was mistreat her.”

Aeleus paused. “What do you mean ‘we’? You don’t mean…”

Dilan looked up at his friend with a forgiving smile.

“It was about seventeen years ago, I was a young man beginning my apprenticeship to the castle. There was this girl, a niece to His Lordship, as beautiful as the dawn. And she was staying in the castle to complete her education. Her name was Ilise.” He sighed at the recollection. “I could tell she fancied me right away but my duty to lord and castle prevented me from approaching her. But as time passed I found it harder and harder to deny my feelings. I knew it was wrong. Ilise was a noblewoman and I an apprentice. But I loved her. I loved her with everything in my being.”

Tears were beginning to run down his face. Aeleus took his hand into his in a comforting gesture, still listening intently.

“And that night...I realized that she loved me as well. From then on was bliss but we knew it wouldn’t last. We managed to keep our relationship a secret from His Lordship but sometime around the time you arrived she was sent away abruptly. A few months later I find out that she had married. And a year later she returned to the castle, carrying with her the most beautiful baby girl, with dark hair and eyes of violet, and her name was…”

“Kalai…” Aeleus finished the sentence. Dilan looked up at his friend with a slight smirk.

“Are you surprised?”

Aeleus hesitated for a moment and then smiled. “Honestly, no. I had always had my suspicions when she was still a child. Just the way you regarded her was so different from how you treated Ienzo. But then last year, when she was training with us, I felt like I just knew. There is so much of her in you, not just in appearance.”

Dilan sighed. “She told me never to speak of it. That would be the last time I saw her or our daughter for more than a decade.”

“Until Kalai was sent to live here.”

“Lord Rowan may have been willing to pass Kalai off as his own but he would never forgive her for being another man’s child. Doubly because she resembled me so strongly. If you ask me that’s probably why he was so quick to give Ilise so many more children, to make up for the fact.”

At this both men chuckled.

“And I suppose it would have only been a matter of time before he insisted she be dropped off here. I...honestly never thought I’d ever see her again.”

“Dilan…” Aeleus sighed. He honestly did not know what else he could say. But in an instant Dilan rose to his feet, handing two other letters to his friend along with a small parcel that had arrived with the first letter, addressed to Kalai.

“Aeleus, you must be the one to tell her.”

“What? Why? Wouldn’t it be better if…”

“I already have the burden of telling her something that will likely be just as heartbreaking to her. It may sting less coming from you.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dilan rose to his feet and closed the door of the room they were sitting in, he gazed at his friend with caution before speaking again.

“I’m speaking of what’s been happening down in the lab.” He said. “These experiments of the heart may have began with the best of intentions but I’m concerned with where they are leading. Honestly I’ve always been but my fears only grow by the day. That apprentice, Xehanort, I’m concerned he won’t seize his research as Master Ansem has ordered. And if he doesn’t…”

There was a long pause between the men. Both of them seemed to understand well what Dilan was speaking of without saying a word. And truthfully Aeleus was concerned as well.

“And now with those dark creatures being kept down there... I know I won’t be able to convince Kalai to stay out of the basements forever.” He continued. “Xehanort has begun to speak about his findings with her, as if he’s recruiting her for something. It’s only a matter of time before she ventures down there herself. As much as it pains me to admit it, as long as Xehanort is here, I don’t think I can keep Kalai safe anymore. Whatever happens here, to us, my first and foremost priority is her well being.”

“So...what do you intend to do.”

“I’ve spoken with Lady Masako. She has agreed to take Kalai in for the foreseeable future. Her little granddaughter is fond of Kalai so I’m hoping it will be an easy transition for her. As soon as I’m sure things have improved here I’ll recall her back.:

Aeleus nodded and rose to his feet as well.

“I understand, Dilan. You are a thousand times more of a father to her than Lord Rowan could ever dream of being. Whatever happens, never ever doubt that.”

~~~

Kalai stood expressionless as she read the letters addressed to her over and over. One was from Lord Rowan, very brief, informing her of her mother’s death and the funeral. The other had actually been written by her mother herself not that long ago, explaining that Kalai would soon have another sibling. The pregnancy had been difficult and she was now ill but nevertheless she would be coming to visit the castle soon to see the unveiling of the portrait of Kalai that Ansem The Wise had commissioned.

_I understand that things have not been good between us in previous years. But please know, my child, that I never once blamed you for how things turned out. I hope that one day you will be able to fully understand just how much I love you. And how sorry I am at the pain you had to endure in your early years. I look forward to seeing you soon, no doubt you have grown even more beautiful than when I saw you last two years ago._

With the letter was a small parcel that when she opened it revealed a portrait about the size of a book. It was of her mother, holding a child a little less than a year old. The child was her. She had never seen it before.

Somehow her mother’s letter was even more painful to read than that of Lord Rowan’s. For so long she was convinced that she had no love in her life at all. So to read her mother’s words, to understand that she truly was loved, it was sorrowfully bewildering. And now she was gone, Kalai would never have the chance to speak to her of her feelings or even to reconcile them with her. In her mind she felt as though there was a door in her heart that she had never noticed there but would now be forever permanently shut and locked.

She focused her mind then on Lord Rowan’s letter, she had only skimmed over it and only got from it that her mother was gone and she would never return home. But when she read that the funeral had already passed, she felt a sharp pang of anger.

“He wouldn’t even allow me to attend my own mother’s funeral…” As she spoke the words she felt the flame of anger grow inside of her; she screamed, not even realizing that she was doing it and in a moment she collapsed on the floor in tears. Aeleus watched her, regretting that he had to be the bearer of such horrid tidings.

“DOES MY FATHER HATE ME SO MUCH?! I WASN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO SAY GOODBYE TO HER!!!”

It was too much for him and Aeleus swept Kalai up in a firm embrace, allowing her to scream and sob into his chest. How much suffering would her young heart have to take?

“Miss…” He sighed. “I’m so sorry…”

“WHY DOES HE HATE ME?! WHY DOES MY FATHER HATE ME?!”

“Miss Kalai...” Aeleus hesitated as he debated to himself if he should really say what he was thinking. If he should really tell her what he knew. “Miss Kalai...I...I don’t know if I really have the right to tell you this but...there is something you should know about your father...your father....your father is…”

“I DON’T CARE!”

Kalai pushed herself away from him and went to the door in a tearful huff. “I don’t care anymore! If he hates me so much than I hate him too! He’s dead to me! I’M AN ORPHAN TOO!!!”

She ran out the door, down the stairs and out the castle gates, she had no idea where she was going but it didn’t matter at that moment. Just somewhere, anywhere, away from her thoughts. Somehow she wasn’t surprised to end up at the Fountain Court. Truthfully it had grown to become her favorite place in the Capital of Light.Some of the most precious memories she had of her life in the castle, good and bad, occurred there. Kalai tried to recall some of these more pleasant memories in an attempt to distract from her sorrow and rage but to no avail. So for a long time she just sat there and wept. Wept with sadness, wept with regret, wept with a burning rage that she was sure would never be extinguished.

“Lady Kalai, why are you crying?”

Kalai turned around to see Kairi staring down her with curious concern. She tried her best to smile at the girl with little success but motioned for her to sit with her nonetheless.

“Oh Kairi.” She said. “It’s very hard to explain but..let me just say that someone who hates me has kept me from something very important to me. And now I hate him too.”

The redheaded girl truly did not understand her words. But she understood her tears and reached out to touch Kalai’s face with childish tenderness.

“That person who hates you…” She began. “There’s darkness in his heart.”

“Huh?”

“There’s darkness in his heart if he hates you. But if you hate him back, then darkness will form in your heart too. Grandma always says we have to believe in the light so the darkness will never destroy us.”

Kalai gazed down at the girl thoughtfully, there was something so endearing about Kairi that always managed to warm her heart even when she was feeling sad. But truthfully she felt like it was too late for her, there was indeed darkness in her father’s heart and that darkness was beginning to pollute her heart as well.

“Wait here! I’ll be right back!” Kairi ran back up the steps leading to the Castle Town. Kalai waited for a few minutes before she returned with a big smile on her face. In both her hands were two ice cream bars.

“Here!” She said cheerfully, handing one of the bars to Kalai. “It’s Sea Salt Ice Cream. It always cheers me up. Eat it and it’ll cheer you up too!”

Kalai took a few bites of her ice cream, it was salty but sweet and strangely it did improve her mood some. Maybe it was the ice cream or maybe it was Kairi’s sweetness but she felt her heart begin to calm itself. She was not at all ready to forget her grief but her thoughts were at last distracted from it. A smile began to form itself on her lips and she turned to Kairi with a look of affection. In a perfect world, she thought, this sweet redhead girl would be her little sister and Dilan her father. They after all showed her more kindness in the few years they knew her than her father or own siblings had ever done in her entire life.

“Thank you, Kairi.” She finally said. “You’re heart is undoubtedly overflowing with pure light.”

Kairi smiled up at the older girl. “I can’t wait until tomorrow! You and I are going to have so much fun together!”

“Tomorrow?” Kalai asked. Was there something that she was forgetting? As far as she knew she was not going outside the castle tomorrow. In fact, Xehanort had actually planned to have her finally snuck into the lab tomorrow and despite her initial uncertainty about him, she couldn’t help but be excited.

“What’s happening tomorrow, Kairi?”

“Oh, you know, tomorrow you're…”

“There you are, Miss.”

Kalai was certain that she would be in trouble now for running off but there was something in Dilan’s voice that told her otherwise. He gave Kairi a kindly look before reaching his hand out to Kalai.

“It’s time for you to return, Miss. There is something I must tell you.”

~~~

Was it the shock of her mother's death? Was it her regret in realizing that her mother truly did love her? Or perhaps there was still a sense of underlying rage flickering inside of her at having to miss her funeral? Whatever it was, Kalai did not respond as violently to Dilan’s news as he initially thought she would. She sat on her bed with a blank look of shock on her face and listened to him but at the same time not listening as well. In the last few hours it felt as though everything Kalai knew and understood was being revealed to her as an illusion. Replaced with that constant underlying sorrow that had plagued her in early childhood, the sorrow that she had managed to push back in her heart over the last five years. It didn’t matter where she was being sent away to. Kalai’s happiness, her joy, her days in the sun, all were a lie and she would now be recommended to bleak emptiness.

“Forgive me…” Dilan muttered.

“What for?” Kalai asked.

“That twice now you have had to bear heartbreak. I know that you have grown to feel at home here and we had promised that you could formally begin your apprenticeship soon. But make no mistake when I say that myself and the other apprentices all care about you deeply. You are most cherished here.”

“It’s not your fault. If this is what Master Ansem wishes, who are we to disobey?” She sighed. “Where am I to be sent? Father made it explicitly clear that I’m not to return home.”

“This is your home, Miss.” Dilan replied, trying to smile. “This change will only be temporary I promise you. In the meantime you will live with Lady Masako and her granddaughter.”

A small light flashed in Kalai’s eyes. “Kairi’s grandmother?”

“Correct. I..er..Master Ansem is aware of your mutual fondness and felt that staying there would be more appealing than anywhere else.”

She smiled. “It’s true. Lady Masako is very kind and Kairi is very sweet. I think I can bear living with them for a while. But may I ask, why the change in the first place?”

Dilan quickly turned to leave, knowing at once he could not tell her the truth. At least not yet.

“I’m not at liberty to say, Miss.” He said. “All that matters is that you where you are going, you will be safe.”

~~~

That night would be her final one in the castle, and for the first time in years, Kalai found it difficult to sleep. Her heart was a tempest of emotions that refused to settle. She did not want to leave, even though she was fond of Kairi and her grandmother. When she had sat for her portrait a few weeks prior, she had come to the realization that in truth was the castle was her home and the apprentices her family. They may not have been related to her by blood but she was beginning to question if blood was truly necessary to feel familial bonds.

Kalai rose from her bed and looked out the window; from her window she could see the Fountain Court and she remembered when Even had taught her to ice skate one frozen snowy day. When she looked around her room she saw the many books that Ienzo and her had read together on pleasant days in the courtyard. Packed up next to her bed were her clothes and other belongings, including a beautiful purple ball gown that she had worn to a ball afew years past. Though he had never fully admitted to it, she suspected that Dilan had bought it for her.

This was too much. Kalai wrapped herself in her purple night robe and decided to walk down the dark, empty halls of the castle. She did not know where she was going or what she was trying to accomplish, she just knew that she could not be still for a moment longer. Down the stairs to the main floor and through the myriad of halls leading to another staircase she had only noticed in passing but she knew it lead to the basements.

She paused for a moment, she had only been down there once or twice during her entire time living there, she was aware that Ansem’s study was there but also down there was the mysterious laboratory that had recently piqued her interest. Occasionally she thought she heard strange noises coming from the doors and along with the fact that Dilan had forbade her from setting foot there, she couldn’t help but wonder why.

Kalai jumped at the sound of footsteps and muffled voices. She knew she would be in trouble if she was discovered.

“Lea, someone’s at the door. Let’s come back tomorrow!”

“Who’s there?” Kalai called out, she was certain she saw the shadows of two tall figures not too far from her. “I know someone is here! Show yourself before I call the guards!”

“No, no, come on! No need for that!”

One of the figures made himself known to her, a young man a little older than herself with bright red hair. Behind him another young man with blue hair. Kalai glared at them, she knew they were not apprentices.

“Well hello there.” The redheaded grinned at her. “I don’t think we’ve met before. Are you another test subject?”

“Excuse you?”

“Get real, Lea!” His blue haired companion snapped. “Why would she be out of the basement if she’s a test subject?”

“Maybe she escaped.” Lea chuckled. “Hey, maybe our friend escaped as well.”

“I don’t know what you two are prattling on about.” Kalai began. “But I am Lady Kalai, ward of Ansem The Wise. I know you two are not apprentices so if you don’t want me to call for the guards you’ll leave at once!”

The two young men looked at her with confusion before she took a few steps forward.

“The basement is off limits to all but the apprentices! Don’t test me!”

“You know Ansem The Wise, don’t you?” The blue haired young man asked. “How about you just let us go down there for just a…”

“DILA…”

“Shhh!” Lea covered Kalai’s mouth quickly as his friend began to run the opposite way. “Okay! Okay! You win! We’re outa here! Geez!”

And with that he let go of her and sprinted off behind his friend. When she was certain they were gone she turned her attention toward the door again. What were those two boys speaking about? Test subjects? What was going on down there? Kalai placed an uncertain hand on the knob of the door and held it there for several moments, before letting go of it and walking back to her room. She had a feeling that her questions were better left unanswered, at least for the moment.

~~~

To her surprise, none of the apprentices had come to say goodbye to her the next morning, not even Ienzo. Perhaps it was for the best, after all if this was only supposed to be a temporary move then goodbyes would just make it more painful than it needed to be. And it wasn’t like she would be going far, she may very well see Ienzo or Even again soon at the Fountain Court. So Kalai and Dilan left out the castle early that morning and made their way to Kairi’s house.

“How happy I am to have you here with us, Kalai. I know Kairi is looking forward to seeing you.”

Her welcome from Lady Masako was as warm as she could have hoped for under the strange circumstances. Kalai smiled at the older woman before turning to Dilan with another smile.

“So, this is goodbye then?”

Dilan placed his hands gently on her shoulders and looked down at her with poorly concealed sadness in his eyes.

“No, Miss. Not goodbye. For that implies that we will never see each other again.” He cupped her cheek softly. “I will return to bring you back to the castle sooner than you think. You’ll begin your apprenticeship and become a splendid addition to the Royal Guard.”

Kalai smiled again, even as she saw the sadness in his eyes and felt the sadness burn in her heart as well.

“Then, farewell for now.” She force herself to move forward to ward Lady Masako. “See you soon, Dilan. Thank you.”

“Farewell for now, Miss.” He watched as Kalai disappeared from his sight as the door to the house closed. The tears that he had been doing so well in holding back now began to stream down his face. It took him a few moments to compose himself before he turned around to return to the castle.

“Farewell, my child.”

~~~

Kairi could not see the sadness that threatened to overcome her new companion, she was only too happy to finally have an older sister living with her. She helped Kalai unpack her belonging and marveled at all the lovely things she bought with her; pretty grown up clothes, lovely dolls and books as well. One thing in particular caught her notice at once; it was _The Blue Bird_ , the fairytale book that had been left for Kalai during her first day at the castle. It was one of the first gifts she had ever received and she had resolved never to discard of it even though she was now a young woman of sixteen.

“Is this a storybook?” The redhead asked her older sister friend.

Kalai smiled. “Yes, it’s a beautiful story about a prince who transforms into a bluebird in order to aid a princess who is going through many troubles.”

Kairi smiled. “I like princess stories. I wish I was a princess like you.”

“Me? A princess?” Kalai blushed. “But, Kairi, I’m not a princess.”

“Yes you are!” She insisted. “You’re very kind and pretty, and you lived in a castle too. Isn’t what what princesses do?”

The older girl couldn't help but giggle. “I suppose so. But if we are going by that logic, then you are a princess too, Kairi. You are also pretty and kind.”

“No I’m not.” The redhead sighed. “I’m just an ordinary little girl.”

Kalai placed a comforting hand on Kairi’s shoulder and smiled.

“There is more to being a princess than just being pretty and living in a castle.” She said. “Being a princess also means being kind and brave. You told me about when those monsters attacked you. You were very brave then. And you’ve always been kind to me. It seems to me that in your heart, you are already every inch a princess, Kairi.”

Kairi beamed at her, even though she did not know her well, she felt as though she had always adored Kalai. From the moment they had met when Kairi was five and Kalai was twelve, to now, she looked up to her and cared about her deeply. She held out the book to Kalai.

“Would you mind reading it to me?”

The older girl smiled at her and took the book from her hands, opening to the first page. Before the story began there was a pleasant quote about the nature of the bluebird in regards to faith and love. Kalai read it out to Kairi.

_Faith is a bluebird, you see from afar._   
_It’s for real and sure as the the first evening star._   
_You can’t touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight._   
_But it's there, just the same._   
_Making things turn out right._

~~~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my bitchass cry at my own writing?? In all seriousness though, this is the final chapter of this work and Kalai’s story ends here for the time being. 
> 
> As far as the timeline goes when connecting this to Chasing Purpose, Kalai will spend a few more months in Radiant Garden under the care of Lady Masako as a caretaker/older sister figure to the young Kairi. She will not see any of the apprentices again and it can be assumed that Lea and Isa become apprentices around this time as well Under Xehanort the apprentices will begin work on their final experiment and cause the fall of Radiant Garden. 
> 
> Lady Masako and Kairi will end up separated from Kalai when the latter is sent to Traverse Town and they are transported to the Destiny Islands (I refuse to believe that Kairi’s grandmother is gone until it’s canon confirmed.). Kalai’s time in Traverse Town is rather mundane so I will not write of it, all that needs to be known is that during that time she begins to train as a mage and develops a love for flowers that will carry over during her time as Alixka. 
> 
> Also, the quote at the very end is from the Disney movie The Rescuers.


End file.
